


Happy Birthday Cotton!

by NicktheMoon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: I wrote this for a dear friend's birthday. Hope you have a great day Cotton!!
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Cotton!

The phone was ringing.  
Juby groaned, tugging her pillow over her head. If she were human, she would probably be suffering from ringing ears and one Hell of a hangover from the concert she'd performed last night. Thankfully, even as a fallen angel, she didn't suffer the pains and aches of mortals. She just didn't want to get up and answer the phone. Her bed was a perfect nest of soft pillows and warm blankets and she didn't want to get up. 

"Juby dear, it's four o' clock in the afternoon." Juby's eyes snapped open, rising from her layers to see her girlfriend sitting in the window seat. The blinds were shut to block out the day's brightness and Lumi was kind enough to keep her halo at a gentle glow to consider the fact that Juby had been sleeping. She always looked beautiful, but maybe it was the soft light and Juby's sleepiness, but Lumi looked radiant. Her fluffy white dress was pristine, her wings fanned open slightly as she gave Juby a warm smile. Belatedly, Judy realised the phone asn't ringing anymore.  
"Was that you calling me?"  
"No. I came to see you and realised you were still sleeping. I straightened up a few things since it was a touch messy... I didn't handle your instruments or anything here. I know you prefer to sort those things out yourself." 

"Thanks Lumi. You don't have to do that though."  
"I know. I was just passing time until you woke up." Lumi moved from the window, gliding over to sit on the bed. "I didn't realise you had a concert last night."  
"Yep. Was opening for this local group called Ghost Tower. Pretty good crowd and the Ghost Tower performers were pretty cool, but the place was a total dive."   
"I am sorry I couldn't come. I've been trying to get as much done as possible lately, so I haven't had any time for myself." Juby sat up properly, to reach out and hold Lumi's hand. She may have fallen from Heaven to fully immerse herself in music, but she can't say she missed the endless chores and busywork an Angel had to do.  
"That sucks. You should get someone else to do some of that stuff. I bet you're one of the most productive angels up there, you can take a day or a year off." Lumi gave a vague, somewhat distant smile.  
"No, no... this is my duty and it gives me plenty to do." 

Juby paused and took a better look at Lumi. She was still a vision of beauty, but Juby noticed a few things. Her middle eye wasn't radiant and piercing as normal, most misty and unfocused. The feathers of her wings were ruffled and untidy.   
"Have you taken any breaks between all that?"  
"No. The sooner I get these things done, the sooner I can receive more tasks and keep up my work!" Of course Lumi would see it that way. Juby shook her head.   
"You're exhausted."  
"I am immune to exhaustion." Juby narrowed her eyes. That wasn't the truth. They both knew that by inhabiting a physical body, they were bound to it's well-being. Granted illness and intoxication didn't do a thing to them thanks to their divine origins but a body could still tire and ache from exhaustion and strain. 

Instead of arguing, Juby grabbed Lumi's hand and pulled her into the bed. Lumi gasped and flapped her wings halfheartedly as Juby wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her close and throwing the blanket over both of them.   
"Juby!"  
"You're tired. I'm tired. Let's sleep."  
"i have work. And I have to remind you, it's four o' clock int he afternoon." But she wasn't flapping about or really struggling, just making a comment.   
"Your work'll be there when you wake up, and I don't have work today. Have a nap with me."   
"I thought the coffee shop-"  
"Nah, that was two jobs ago. I'm at a warehouse now." It was no secret she hadn't liked the uniform rules, which had 'politely' demanded she take out her piercings and wear less makeup, or at least 'apply it so it doesn't look like you're crying all the time'. Lumi wasn't at all surprised by this, just absorbing the information.  
"Oh... are you enjoying it?"  
"It's okay." While she got to wear whatever at the warehouse, the hours weren't great for slotting in concerts and night's out. So she was still throwing applications around. Maybe that phone call was from one of the places she'd applied to online... but that could wait. 

Lumi was slightly easing into the pillow, breathing in deeply and sighing. She lifted her hand, curling it over one of Juby's and stroking over her skin with her thumb. Juby turned her hand to take hold of Lumi's, lifting it to her lips for a kiss. Lumi's halo glowed a little brighter at the gesture and Juby fluttered her wings when she received a kiss in turn.   
"I've missed you." She declared. Juby was never shy in stating how she felt; about music, about ditching heaven, about how much she loved her silly, overworking angel girlfriend. She reached up to preen Lumi's feathers, gently stroking through them and easing away the loose, ruffled ones and smoothing them down. Lumi relaxed into the motion, positively beaming all over at the attention.   
"I've missed you too. Maybe I could spend a little bit of time here before going back to work."  
"Yes, you can." Juby wrapped her arms around Lumi and squeezed her tightly. Lumi laughed, her true voice slipping out slightly. Her laugh was like a bell, grand, ancient toll that would shake the dust from a church tower. 

They dozed off just like that, curled up with each other in Judy's nest of warm, comfy blankets. Lumi's halo regained it's regular glow, only softened by Juby's dark halo emerging to counter it. The mix of fallen and angelic light cast strange shapes in the shadows of the room, reflecting their shared dreams of heaven and music and mortality. If the phone rang again, Juby didn't hear it. Somehow her phone immediately ran out of battery and shut off, despite being fully charged, the moment someone tried to dial her number. What a strange occurance.


End file.
